Guide to Research and Development
Research & Development * R&D (not to be confused with the RD) consists of scientists experimenting on individual objects found around the station by putting them in the Destructive Analyzer, which reverse-engineers and disintegrates the object. The R&D console will allow you to then use the technology from deconstructed objects to build more advanced and efficient versions of the original object, and even new tools such as laser cannons! * Essentially this means that a scientist in this modern world doesn't actually have to know any of the concepts he's working with; it's all about melting things down and playing with the resulting toys! Ain't life grand? Note that this guide is just mostly about what type of technology different items are. There are many, many ways to do R&D. If you don't want to figure it out by yourself, though, you can follow this guide. R&D remake Most of R&D levels, both origin techs and required tech levels, were remade recently. Here is some info about the new things if you are already familiar with the old system. Here are some of the high level items needed to get high levels with the new system. These are just examples and there will most likely be more items and these level values can change. Special items: # Strange items now have a 25% change of having a high tech level! Try them out! # DNA syringe give more (bio-)engineering levels the more powers they contain! One level for each power. # Anomalies have some very high tech in them so try to gather them with analyzer and remote signaller! Deconstruction Deconstruction is done through the Destructive Analyzer: :# Sync the Destructive Analyzer to the research computer if it's not synced. :# Insert an item into it. :# Use the computer. The computer will will show you tech levels of the item. Items of same level in a category will raise the tech level of that category by 1. Items with higher tech level will raise the tech level of that category to that level. It is possible to eject items from the Destructive Analyzer. Tech categories Materials Research Development of new and improved materials. Important category. Used commonly and needed especially in mining items. Deconstructing new materials can make this level higher. Engineering Research Development of new and improved engineering techniques. Needed to produce some complex machines for the station. Plasma Research Research into the mysterious substance colloqually known as plasma. The main reason for the entire research station but is not actually needed much. Still, many items require some plasma technology knowledge. Mostly obtainable from items related to plasma. Power Manipulation Technology The various technologies behind the storage and generation of electicity. Helping with things related to power such as recharging, storing power or items that use power. There are many items such as batteries that can make this higher. 'Blue-space' Research Research into the sub-reality known as "blue-space". Many cool toys in science need this to be unlocked. Everyone wants some fun bluespace toys. Biological Technology Research into the deeper mysteries of life and organic substances. Needed for items and machines related to medicine or biological items. Combat Systems Research The development of offensive and defensive systems. As the name suggests, unlocks various weapons. All kinds of weapons can improve this technology. Electromagnetic Spectrum Research Research into the electromagnetic spectrum. No clue how they actually work, though. Many items related to electricity and magnets need this technology. Get it higher for some fun electric toys. Data Theory Research The development of new computer and artificial intelligence and data storage systems. Used for circuit boards and many artificial intelligence items. Illegal Technologies Research The study of technologies that violate Nanotrassen regulations. Getting these levels up often needs illegal items. They unlock some reverse-engineered traitor items to help the station. Table of Researchable Items Notice: All the levels have not been updated to wiki yet. The first list has updated levels of items. Also refer the another list above for items that have a high tech level. } |- | ||Ripley torso | |- | ||Ripley arms and legs | |- | ||Gygax torso | |- | ||Gygax head | |- | ||Gygax arms and legs | |- | ||Gygax armor plates | |- | ||Durand torso | |- | ||Durand head | |- | ||Durand arms and legs | |- | ||Durand armor plates | |- | ||Odysseus head | |- | ||Odysseus torso | |- | ||Odysseus arms and legs | |- | ||Ripley circut boards | |- | ||Circuit board (Gygax Weapon Control and Targeting module) | |- | ||Gygax non-weapon circuit boards | |- | ||Circuit board (Durand Weapon Control and Targeting module) | |- | ||Durand non-weapon circuit boards | |- | ||H.O.N.K. circuit boards | |- | ||Odysseus circuit boards | |- |Gravitational_Anomaly.png||Gravitational anomaly | |- |Flux_Wave_Anomaly.png||Flux wave anomaly | |- |Bluespace_Anomaly.png||Bluespace anomaly | |- |Pyroclastic_Anomaly.png||Pyroclastic anomaly | |- |Vortex_Anomaly.png||Vortex anomaly | |- | ||Intellicard | |- | ||Chameleon-projector | |- | ||Flash | |- | ||EMP flashlight | |- | ||Laser pointer | |- | ||Multitool | |- | ||pAI card | |- | ||Power sink | |- | ||Tracking beacon | |- | ||Syndicate encryption key/headset | |- | ||Binary encryption key/headset | |- | ||T-ray scanner | |- | ||Health analyzer | |- | ||Analyzer | |- | ||Mass-spectrometer | |- | ||Advanced mass-spectrometer | |- |||Slime scanner | |- | ||Mind batterer | |- | ||Bruise pack | |- | ||Ointment | |- | ||Glass | |- | ||Reinforced glass | |- | ||Leather | |- | ||Diamond | |- | ||Uranium | |- | ||Solid plasma | |- | ||Gold | |- | ||Silver | |- | ||Bananium | |- | ||Metal | |- | ||Plasteel | |- | ||Wood | |- | ||Cardboard | |- | ||Grass tile | |- | ||Wood tile | |- | ||Airlock painter | |- | ||'Safeguard' AI Module | |- | ||'OneHuman' AI Module | |- | ||'ProtectStation' AI Module | |- | ||'Quarantine' AI Module | |- | ||'OxygenIsToxicToHumans' AI Module | |- | ||Freeform AI Module | |- | ||'Reset' AI Module | |- | ||'Purge' AI Module | |- | ||'Asimov' AI Module | |- | ||'Asimov++' Core AI Module | |- | ||'P.A.L.A.D.I.N.' Core AI Module | |- | ||Custom Core AI Module | |- | ||'T.Y.R.A.N.T.' Core AI Module | |- | ||'Robocop' Core AI Module | |- | ||'Antimov' Core AI Module | |- | ||'Freeform' Core AI Module | |- | ||Hacked AI Module | |- | ||Cryptographic sequencer | |- | ||Agent card | |- | ||Match | |- | ||C4 | |- | ||Flamethrower | |- | ||Large grenade | |- | ||Classic EMP grenade | |- | ||Flashbang | |- | ||Viscerator delivery grenade | |- | ||Carp delivery grenade | |- | ||Syndicate minibomb | |- | ||Handcuffs | |- | ||Kitchen knife | |- | ||Butcher's cleaver | |- |||Combat knife | |- |||Carrot shiv | |- | ||Energy sword | |- | ||Chain of command | |- | ||Power cell | |- | ||High-capacity power cell | |- | ||Super-capacity power cell | |- | ||Hyper-capacity power cell | |- | ||Potato battery | |- | ||Charged slime core Yellow | |- | ||Rapid-construction-device (RCD) | |- | ||Compressed matter cartridge | |- | ||Scroll of teleportation | |- | ||Lesser scroll of teleportation | |- | ||Riot shield | |- | ||Energy combat shield | |- | ||Singularity hammer | |- | ||Mjolnir | |- | ||Bag of holding | |- | ||Toolbox | |- | ||Suspicious looking toolbox | |- | ||Stun baton | |- | ||Locator implants | |- | ||Hand tele | |- | ||Wrench | |- | ||Wirecutters | |- | ||Welding tool | |- | ||Industrial welding tool | |- | ||Upgraded welding tool | |- | ||Experimental welder | |- | ||Crowbar | |- | ||Dual energy sword | |- | ||Igniter | |- | ||Infrared emitter | |- | ||Mousetrap | |- | ||Proximity sensor | |- | ||Remote signaling device | |- | ||Timer | |- | ||Voice analyzer | |- | ||Optical Meson Scanner | |- | ||Night Vision Optical Meson Scanner | |- | ||Night Vision Goggles | |- | ||Optical Material Scanner | |- | ||Optical Thermal Scanner | |- | ||Chameleon Thermals item | |- | ||Medical HUD | |- | ||Security HUD | |- | ||Diagnostic HUD | |- | ||Night Vision Health Scanner HUD | |- | ||Night Vision Diagnostic HUD | |- | ||Night Vision Security HUD | |- | ||HUDSunglasses | |- | ||Welding gas mask | |- | ||Chameleon shoes item | |- | ||Chameleon jumpsuit item | |- | ||Bluespace tomato | |- | ||Gatfruit | |- | ||Log | |- | ||Nettle | |- | ||Death nettle | |- | ||Plant analyzer | |- | ||Pickaxe | |- | ||Silver pickaxe | |- | ||Mining drill | |- | ||Sonic jackhammer | |- | ||Plasma cutter | |- | ||Diamond pickaxe | |- | ||Diamond mining drill | |- | ||Shovel | |- | ||Bluespace shelter capsule | |- | ||Advanced plasma cutter | |- | ||Uranium ore | |- | ||Iron ore | |- | ||Sand | |- | ||Plasma ore | |- | ||Silver ore | |- | ||Gold ore | |- | ||Diamond ore | |- | ||Bananium ore | |- | ||Brain | |- | ||Alien brain | |- | ||Man-Machine Interface | |- | ||Slime extract | |- | ||Sleepy Pen item | |- | ||Ammunition box (9mm) | |- | ||Ammunition box (10mm) | |- | ||Ammunition box (.45) | |- | ||Ammunition box (12mm) | |- | ||Magazine (9mm) | |- | ||Magazine (10mm) | |- | ||Magazine (12mm) | |- | ||Magazine (.50ae) | |- | ||Magazine (.75) | |- | ||Laser gun | |- | ||Accelerator laser cannon | |- | ||Xray laser gun | |- | ||Laser tag gun | |- | ||Energy gun | |- | ||Advanced energy gun | |- | ||Ion rifle | |- | ||Floral somatoray | |- | ||Tesla gun | |- | ||Taser gun | |- | ||Hybrid taser gun | |- | ||Disabler | |- | ||Kinetic Accelerator | |- | ||Super-Kinetic Accelerator | |- | ||Hyper-Kinetic Accelerator | |- | ||Mini Energy Crossbow | |- | ||Energy Crossbow | |- | ||Bluespace Wormhole Projector | |- | ||Temperature gun | |- | ||Gravitational Manipulator | |- | ||Death Nettle | |- | ||Glowberries | |- | ||Glowshrooms | |- | ||Ambrosia Vulgaris | |- | ||Ambrosia Deus | |- | ||Ambrosia Gaia | |- | ||Walking Mushroom | |- | ||Glowcap | |- | ||Bluespace Banana | |- | ||Bluespace Tomato | |- | ||Killer Tomato | |- | ||Blood Tomato | |- | ||Ghost Chili | |- | ||Abductor Science Tool | |- | ||Abductor Silencer | |- | ||Abductor Recall Implant | |- | ||Abductor Pistol | |- | ||Abductor Baton | |- | ||Abductor Surgery Tool | |- | ||Abductor Agent Headgear | |- |} This table mostly uses the old levels and is mostly outdated. Construction See here how to build machines out of the components you discover. This is where advanced technology you discovered by increasing tech trees will be made. Nothing exciting at first can be built, but you will get increasingly more fun devices as tech trees increase. Some high tech items may malfuction every once in a while, but putting them back in the Analyzer will allow you to see what went wrong and fix the problem, creating a more efficient device. You will unlock items for the Exosuit Fabricator as well. Upgrading Machines All machines are composed of components. There are better versions of many components, attained through research. These instructions only show you how to construct the very basic form of e.g. Exosuit Fabricator. But if you build an Exosuit Fabricator with the most complicated versions of the components instead of the regular ones, you'll get different advantages: * Better Matter bin makes you have more storage space. * Better Manipulator improves build speed. * Better Laser improves materials efficiency. * Bigger Beaker increases the reagent storage size. Once you unlock advanced components, people around the station will probably want you to upgrade the machinery. The process is simple. # Screwdriver on the machine. # Crowbar on the machine. # Take the board and re-insert it into machine. # Insert parts you want to use. # Screwdriver. Alternately, you can use RPED (Rapid Part Exchange Device): # Load RPED with parts. # Screwdriver on the machine. # Click on it with RPED. # Screwdriver again. Protolathe * The Protolathe requires materials such as metal, glass and mineable minerals, each sheet gives 2000 units when inserted into a Protolathe. It allows you to build objects such as stock parts, mining equipment, power cells and many more. Weaponry can also be built but will require a firing pin from the armory, the RD's locker or ordered from cargo if you wish to use it for combat. * Building 5 or 10 of the same item is faster than building it one at a time for 10 times; if you need lots of a particular item, mass produce them! * Floral Somatoray additionally requires 20 Radium * See Research items. } |6000||1000|| || || || ||2000 |- | ||Plasma Cutter | |1500||500||400|| || || || |- | ||Advanced Plasma Cutter | |3000||1000||2000|| ||500|| || |- | ||Sonic Jackhammer | |6000||2000|| ||2000|| || ||6000 |- |Modification_Kit.png||Modification Kit | |8000||1500|| || ||1500||1000|| |- |Super-Kinetic_Accelerator.png||Super-Kinetic Accelerator | |8000||1500|| ||2000|| ||2000|| |- |Hyper-Kinetic_Accelerator.png||Hyper-Kinetic Accelerator | |8000||1500|| ||2000||2000|| ||2000 |- |Upgraded_Resonator.png||Upgraded Resonator | |4000||1500|| ||1000|| ||1000|| |- | ||Tracking Beacon | |150||100|| || || || || |- | ||GPS Device | |500||1000|| || || || || |- | ||Bag of Holding | | || || || ||3000||250||1500 |- |Mining_Satchel_of_Holding.png||Mining Satchel of Holding | | || || || ||250||500|| |- | ||Artificial Bluespace Crystal | | || ||1500|| || || ||1500 |- | ||Health Scanner HUD | |500||500|| || || || || |- |Night_Vision_Health_Scanner.png||Night Vision Health Scanner HUD | |600||600|| ||350|| ||1000|| |- | ||Security HUD | |500||500|| || || || || |- |Night_Vision_Security_HUD.png||Night Vision Security HUD | |600||600|| || ||350||1000|| |- |Diagnostic_HUD.png||Diagnostic HUD | |500||500|| || || || || |- |Night_Vision_Diagnostic_HUD.png||Night Vision Diagnostic HUD | |600||600||300|| || ||1000|| |- | ||Welding Gas Mask | |3000||1000|| || || || || |- |Portable_Seed_Extractor.png||Portable Seed Extractor | |1000||400|| || || || || |- |Air_Horn.png||Air Horn | |4000|| || || || || || |- | ||Optical Meson Scanners | |500||500|| || || || || |- |Night_Vision_Optical_Meson_Scanners.png||Night Vision Optical Meson Scanners | |600||600||350|| || ||1000|| |- |Optical_T-Ray_Scanners.png||Optical T-Ray Scanners | |500||500|| || || || || |- |Engineering_Scanner_Goggles.png||Engineering Scanner Goggles | |500||500||100|| || || || |- | ||Night Vision Goggles | |600||600||350|| || ||1000|| |- |Science_Goggles.png||Science Goggles | |500||500|| || || || || |- | ||Magnetic Boots | |4500|| || ||1500||2500|| || |- |Advanced_Mop.png||Advanced Mop | |2500||200|| || || || || |- |Trashbag_of_Holding.png||Trashbag of Holding | | || ||1500|| ||1500||250|| |- |Floor_Buffer_Upgrade.png||Floor Buffer Upgrade | |3000||200|| || || || || |- |Holographic_Sign_Projector.png||Holographic Sign Projector | |2000||1000|| || || || || |- |Experimental_Welding_Tool.png||Experimental Welding Tool | |1000||500||1500|| || ||200|| |- |Alien_Alloy.png||Alien Alloy (Requires abductor tech) | |4000|| ||4000|| || || || |- |} Circuit Imprinter * The Circuit Imprinter requires acid, glass and occasionally gold or diamond. With gold, you can make Law modules, or AI circuits types. Machine circuits such as mech suits and power generators can also be built. * Information on how to construct machines is available at the Guide to advanced construction. * Research required for each board Exosuit Fabricator * Two of these can be found in Robotics * Produces mainly robotic parts * Can be used directly, without the Research Computer. Items available from the start: Reseachable items: (Note: Bananium and plasma research are not used and skipped from the table.) Category:Guides